Wenya Verne
by Ereb Ithil
Summary: Our response to the WIKTT Marriage Law Challenge. Hermione is forced into a marriage with our lovable Severus, the only problem is he is already married........sort of.
1. Default Chapter

First, Major kudos to our wonderful Beta, Iseult. Without her, this story would not be possible. Thank you Iseult!

We only own Charity, Joyce and Nathan. Everything else is borrowed.

Please Review! Thanks!

Ereb Ithil

P.S. Ereb Ithil and Wenya Verne are Elvish, not Latin .

Wenya Verne

(New Wife)

Discovering

Contrary to popular opinion Hermione Granger was not a morning person. She awoke to the annoying ring of her alarm clock. Some random sailor thing, a cartoon she had watched as a child. She rolled over to see a large ball of ginger fur purring quietly on the other side of her head. It stretched out its legs and jumped off of the bed, into the hall scratching the door open as he went. She rolled out of bed and tried to remove the ache in her muscles from sleeping in the same position all night. The smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes pulled her from her bedroom, grabbing her green silk robe as she went. She trudged down the stairs through the family room and into the kitchen. Her mother, Joyce, stood at the stove flipping pancakes while her father, Nathan, sat at the kitchen table with the local morning paper in front of him. Hermione sat down and immediately reached for the coffee.

"Here you are dear," said Mrs. Granger.

"Thanks Mum."

"We are going to church in about an hour would you like to go."

"Not today mum seeing as I am Head Girl. I have to be at school a week early."

As soon as she grabbed her first piece of bacon and began to nibble on it an owl entered through the small window above the kitchen sink and flew out as fast as it had come.

Picking up the Daily Prophet she had just paid for, she scanned the front page skimming over articles about the newest line of Nimbus Broomsticks, an expose of IDs sold by Wizards that when presented to anyone shone bright red with the word VOID written along the center, and a small village just outside London that had been attacked by rogue Death Eaters. She sighed mournfully for the muggles and sent a silent prayer to them, hoping that everything was all right. A small footnote at the bottom of the front page caught her eye "Marriage law passed full details on page 16a."

The ministry has recently passed a decree called marital decree number forty-five. This new decree requires that all muggle-born witches that come of age from henceforth must marry a pureblood wizard within 3 months of their first suitor.

What was left of the coffee in her mouth flew on to the paper.

"What!" She yelled, jumping up from the table knocking over the glass of orange juice she had just poured.

"This is LUDICROUS!" she spat.

"What is dear?" Joyce asked as she removed the paper from her daughter's hands. Hermione watched as her mother's eyes quickly scanned the newspaper for the source of what had upset her daughter so much.

"What's a Pureblood?" Joyce turned to her daughter.

"It's a witch or wizard who has a witch and wizard for parents, stretching back for generations, mum," replied Hermione.

"That's a silly law," she mused, handing the newspaper with its moving pictures back to her daughter before turning back to the sink to finish rinsing the fruit.

Just then, another owl flew in through the kitchen sink window, and dropped a large scroll onto Hermione's lap. Hermione glanced at the seal and out of the corner of her eye watched as the bird perched it self upon the head of her father Nathan Granger who had been quietly reading his paper up until this point.

"Funny little bird this one," he said as he turned the page on his newspaper.

Hermione rolled her eyes and unrolled the scroll. She began to read,

The following is a list of the muggle-born witches that are coming of age in the next week.

Katie McAmis

Sarah Darnell

Mariah Daley

Please Sign Here

Margaux Phillippi

Amy Phillippi

Amanda Anderson

Claire Regal

Holly Harmon

"Oy vey, they want to keep track of me", she muttered, "Oh well"

She signed the bottom in an untidy handwriting very different from her school writing with the quill that fell from the parchment. She carefully rolled the parchment back up and tied it carefully around the leg of the owl, watching as it glided silently out of the window.

"I wonder who all of the Pureblood wizards gunning for me are?" she laughed at the thought of Draco standing in front of a line of pureblood wizards her age.

Severus Snape slept peacefully, the first time in months, in his large, black four-poster canopy bed. The green drapes were pulled tightly shut, not letting even a hint of the morning sun's rays into the enclosed area. A pale, slightly opalescent figure glided through the northern wall, passing through a large wardrobe as she went. She had long, pale hair and an elaborate dress which, had she been alive, would have swished as she moved towards the bed. She smiled at his sleeping form, attempting to move a lock of hair from his face, only to find that her hand passed through it. Her smile faded slightly before she drifted through the canopy's top and allowed her face to appear through the black silk.

"Good mornin', good mornin'! It's great to stay up late, Good mornin', good mornin' to you." She began to sing, extremely off key.

He winced and threw a neighboring pillow toward the grotesque sound. It hit under her chin and landed on his chest.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me."

"Would if I could, my dear," he growled rolling over, facing the drapes.

She flicked her hand at the drapes, and they flew open, letting the bright morning sun stream into the room through the large balcony window

"Now, is that anyway to speak to your wife?"

"My dead wife?" he grumbled, rolling over, his back to the window.

"Oh sure, throw that in my face."

She stared at him a moment before sighing, another smile creeping across her lips.

"Henry the 8th I am, I am, Henry the 8th I am, I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven tim..."

"ALL RIGHT, I'M UP!" he roared, pushing back the back covers and pulling himself from bed.

He sighed and dragged himself towards the bathroom. After a quick shower, he emerged, a black towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the wardrobe and as he opened the doors, he said to Charity.

"You know, you might be good at singing Tenor,"

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling, as much as they could.

"Yes, Ten or Twelve miles away,"

"Bloody, greasy bastard," she screamed and streamed out of the room.

He smirked and pulled on a pair of black pants and a black muscle shirt, his pale skin accented by the deep colors. He walked downstairs following the ghostly form of his dead wife to the dining room table where the house elves had already prepared Severus' favorite breakfast with his essential morning cup of coffee. Charity floated above the other end of the table with her legs crossed, her skirts draped around her, humming a Mantra that Severus couldn't quite place.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"Trying to get rid of your negative energy," Charity replied opening one eye. "It might just make it livable here."

"Wasn't the vow only till death do us part?" he mused "So why are you still here?"

"Because someone has to keep you in line," she retorted.

Just then a large black owl flew along the elegantly decorated ceiling and dropped the Daily Prophet onto Severus' lap. He began to read the front page. A footnote at the bottom got his attention. "Marriage law passed full details on page 16a."

"Bloody Hell! Fudge has gone off his rocker this time," Severus stated.

"What now?" asked Charity.

"Fudge passed that bloody marriage law that makes it so that all Mud- Muggle-born witches are required at their coming of age to be married to a pure-blood wizard," he said.

Just then a ministry owl arrives with two scrolls he opened the first and the list of eligible witches barely held his attention.

The second scroll however caused coffee to spew about the room. He slammed it down pushed his chair back and in doing so caused it to knock over. He stormed upstairs muttering about some old fool.

Charity glided towards the scroll and read

"Severus,

Stop brooding over your dead wife. I have signed you up for a Muggle-born witch. I expect you to produce an heir for the family. She will be receiving your offer within the week.

Your Father,

Simeone."

"Oh my," Charity said.

She rushed upstairs to attempt to control Severus' temper.


	2. Family Feuds

Hello Everybody! I am so terribly sorry that it has taking us so long to get this next chapter up. I can explain! Just about everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. I had this chapter finished when my computer died on me. It has been running for about 2 weeks now and my new job has really been keeping me busy along with school. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I want to thank everybody that has stayed with us, it means a lot and as you all know, stuff happens.

Thanks,

Ithil

P.S. Wenya Verne means 'New Wife' which is why we had it at the top of the last chapter. From now on, the chapter title shall be seen in the little chapter box thing.

Charity raced up to their bedroom, hoping he wouldn't throw something through her, again. Last time Severus had gotten this mad, he through a vase at her. Needless to say, she couldn't stop his grandmother's vase from shattering. He cursed up a storm after that happened.

She cautiously glided through the wall. Severus was cursing and throwing random items around the room, mostly clothes as he dressed into his best robes. She watched him as his cursing became mumbles and he pulled on the last of his outfit, ran a comb through his hair and stormed out of room. She surveyed the room and how Hurricane Severus had wrecked the place. Three house elves popped into the room and began cleaning. Charity noticed his wand lying peacefully on his bedside table.

A muffled scream echoed throughout the manor. The wand raised itself into the air and shot towards the scream, doors opening and closing for it. She smiled and glided down to the front entryway where a fuming Severus stood. As soon as the wand's wooden handle touched his hand, he disappeared with a small pop. She sighed and turned to the direction Severus had gone, Snape Castle. She took a deep breath and flew with ghost speed to the castle. After passing through hundreds of houses and thousands of plants and trees, she arrived.

Snape Castle was a huge landmark in the center of thousands of acres of land. It had belonged to the Snape family for centuries. The castle was massive; it's black granite stone making it look even more ominous. Large towers reached towards the sky and the early morning rays cast eerie shadows upon the ground, showing the huge shadow across the land.

She glided forward and into the house, covering her ears as Severus roared throughout the entryway.

"SIMEON SNAPE SHOW YOURSELF!"

Severus looked around for a moment, his shoulders heaving in fury. A small, gentle voice came from behind him.

"Severus, is that you?"

He whirled about, his features softening once his saw the elderly woman standing before him, a clean, well dressed house elf at her side. She held a walking stick in her hand, the padded tip kissing the granite floor as she walked toward him. A black silk scarf was tied gently around her head, hiding her eyes from sight.

"Hello Mother, how are you today?" he asked.

With open arms, she beckoned him to her. With a quick embrace, the tall man quickly regained his composure as he hated and feared potions master.

"Charity, are you here?"

Severus turned to her and held back a sigh as she shook her head, not wishing to be acknowledged.

"I'm sorry mother, Charity isn't feeling well today and couldn't make it," Severus said, turning his back to the ghost. " Do you know where father is?"

"Oh, Well I'm sorry to hear that, send my regards?"

"Of course."

"I don't know where Simeon is, I think he said something about the ministry but I really don't know. Sorry dear."

Severus gritted his teeth. He was growing impatient with his absent father. Simeon was never really a father when Severus was growing up and he certainly hadn't tired to make up for it in his later years. If anything, Simeon ignored Severus more and more with he passing day.

A soft pop echoed throughout the cavernous castle, Severus whirled and stalked off towards the sound, his white shadow on his heels. He reached an ornately carved mahogany door and threw it open.

Simeon Snape sat at a huge desk, carved like the outside door, writing with a gold tipped griffin feather quill. Severus crossed the room in a few short strides and slammed his hands down on the parchment.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE BLOODY RIGHT TO CHOOSE WHOM I MARRY?" he bellowed.

Simeon didn't even look up from his ripped parchment. He spoke in a regal voice, unfaltering.

"I am you father, Severus. I may do what ever I bloody well like and there is nothing you can do about it."

Wizarding laws prohibited the eldest heir or son to give up their name. Therefore, Severus was, in more or less words, screwed.

Severus pulled up his hands and began ranting as he circled the room. Charity floated in the middle of his circle like a record. She hummed a soft tune that neither wizard could make out.

Simeon looked up from his tattered parchment and watched his ranting son pace the room.

"I obviously didn't do a very good job the first time I chose a wife for you, therefore I must choose again. This Hermione witch has remarkable scores and, from what I am told, is very powerful."

"I AM HER TEACHER, FATHER," sneered Severus, his black eyes ablaze. "OR DID THAT FACT NOT PASS THROUGH YOUR MINISCULE BRAIN?"

"Well then, you two have already met. That saves time," Simeon turned back to his desk and pulled a new sheet of parchment out.

Severus stood still, not knowing what to do or say, glaring at his father and watching his floating female counterpart humming the tune of 'The Grinch'.

Albus Dumbledore paced the length of his office, a un-rolled scroll of parchment stretched across his desk. The Ministry seal was manicured gracefully at the bottom and top with neat script in between.

"Fawkes, I fear this will be our best and worst year yet," he finally said aloud. "I only wish I new which part was good."

Wow, not bad for writing at 2 a.m. Sorry it's short but with our outline the way it's set up, the next chapter shall also be short and hopefully up MUCH sooner than this. Once again, we are really sorry for the delay. Christmas Break, YAY, is coming up soon so, if luck is on our side, we might get some more written.

Sincerely,

ErebIthil


	3. Decisions, Dicoveries, Dread and Dew

Hello and welcome to Ch. 3 of our story, this is your friendly neighborhood Ereb here and I am the author of Ch.3. I have to apologize for the lateness of our posting but I have been sick and extremely busy with my schoolwork. I am the other half of the dynamic writing duo known as Ereb Ithil. I am 18 and a Harry Potter and Anime Otaku. Oh and by the way we don't own Harry potter. We only own charity. So, with out further ado Ch. 3.

Hermione Granger seemed rather uneasy as she packed her things to head back to Hogwarts.

Her new predicament had her rather in an unhappy state. Every thought went back to that accursed letter and what she was going to do about it. She decided that she would seek advice from the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore himself.

Since she had to be at the school early to discuss her head girl duties she planned on taking it up with him then. Talking with Dumbledore seemed to be her only option right now. She knew Harry and Ron would never understand. Hell, she didn't even understand.

She spent most of her last afternoon at home hiding in her room packing and going over her travel plans. She moped around her room until her mother called her down for dinner.

"All packed dear?" Mrs. Granger asked

"Yes mom." Hermione replied

"Why do you have to leave so soon? You don't start school for another week" Mr. Granger almost whined.

"I have to begin my duties as head girl dad. I told you this already" Hermione snapped.

The rest of the meal her mother did most of the talking. She kept going on and on about how proud she was of Hermione and of how she was going to miss her. Her mother only once mentioned the fact that Hermione was their only child and that they were sad to see her go off to her last year at Hogwarts.

Finally, after desert her mother excused her to go to bed. She was never so happy to go to her room before in her life. When she returned to her room for the last night for a long time she looked everything over to make sure that nothing was missed. She went over her list again, and read through the letter that she had received. She stared blankly at it for a long time but finally came to the realization that looking at it wouldn't make the problem go away.

After a quick breakfast of a few Egg McMuffins from the McDonalds on the way to the train station, she was ready to take the port key that Dumbledore had sent to her in his letter inviting her to come to Hogwarts. She wheeled her trunk into the bathroom closest to the lockers by the north entrance of kings cross-station. She entered the second stall with her trunk and Crookshanks in hand, pulled out the safety pin that Dumbledore had sent in the letter, and clutched it to her bosom as she watched the second hand on her watch tick down.

Several questions ran through her mind. 5…How was she going to explain this to Harry and Ron? 4… 3… How was she going to explain this to her mom and dad if it came down to marrying a complete stranger 2…? Could she live with herself? 1… Could she live with not having any control over her own life and who she would spend it with? Then, she felt the tug behind her navel as she whirred off to the basement of Honeydukes.

She landed with less than the grace of a cat but more than Neville's toad Trevor. She kept her balance long enough to make sure that Crookshanks didn't fall and squish his already flat face.

She used the invisibility cloak that she had bought with her early birthday money, and climbed down into the secret passageway that was described on the marauders map she had seen a few years ago.

The long walk from Honeydukes to Hogwarts gave her some time to think of what she would do if this whole thing had to go through. After 30 min. of walking she compiled a list in her mind of all of the eligible pureblood bachelors at her disposal or rather her at their disposal, considering she's the one on the auction block.

Neville Longbottom (shudders)

Ron Weasley (ewwww like shagging my brother)

Percy Weasley (too snotty even for me)

Fred & George Weasley (too immature and they share everything!)

Draco Malfoy (evil conniving little bouncing weasel)

Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle (eww stupid Slytherins)

Remus Lupin (damn, werewolf)

Albus Dumbledore (wrong on sooooo many levels)

Severus Snape (Greasy Git)

Mundungus Fletcher (No way in hell!)

Sirius Black (can't marry a dead man)

She had two options as far as she could see.

Snap her wand in half, join the muggles, and leave the her beloved wizarding world forever

Marry one the men on her list all of which seemed completely unacceptable.

As she exited the tunnel below the Whomping willow, while Crookshanks held the knot of course, she looked into the sky and prayed for some kind of guidance from any and all higher beings that may or may not exist.

She trudged into the castle and towards her ground floor rooms. She dropped her trunk off in her new head girl rooms, opened the oak lid, and pulled out a deck of tarot cards. She pulled them from their velvet-lined case and began to shuffle. After a moment she stopped shuffling and pulled out a card, the Two of Cups. The meaning for it matched its picture. It meant love and happiness. The picture was interesting. Their were two figures in it, two people, a man and a woman, holding large golden goblets, or cups as the category implied, there were also two snakes entwined into each other, making the medical symbol in the muggle world, connecting to a winged lion. She thought about the meaning for a moment, hoping that this meant to symbolize her future before shuffling the cards, their black backs, engraved with Celtic symbols gleaming in the dull light. After a few tense moments she pulled another card and turned it face up on the top of her trunk. The card was reversed; the picture of the Page of Swords was what first caught her attention. The young figure of a man on the card, holding the sword meant, in this case, darkness in someone. This card was one of a dark forecast. She interpreted it to mean that she would indeed find love but it would be at either a terrible price or it would be with a man who carried with him the burden of a dark and painful past.

After this she turned to her private fireplace, pointed her wand, and said in a clear voice _Incendio._ Bright flames leapt from the cold logs and crackled merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Now that it was more temperate in her chambers she decided that it was best to go and see Dumbledore immediately.

She grabbed her favorite hoodie from a muggle band called Evanescence and put it over her t-shirt as she walked towards the bronze eagle which guarded the headmasters office.

When she arrived at the headmaster's office she was greeted with the sight of the bronze eagle welcoming her into Dumbledore's office saying that he was waiting for her.

She entered his office in the meek manner that is expected of a student coming to see her headmaster.

"Good Afternoon Miss Granger, I assume you know that you are here for more than just you assigned head girl duties," he stated.

She snorted and nodded in his general direction.

Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a couple of chintz chairs in front of the fireplace. He motioned for her to have a seat.

He then presented her with a very large stack of parchment

"Miss Granger I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of sorting through some of these for you. Ones you are less likely to choose are on top. I don't believe I need to explain to you hat these are." She said

She shot him an evil glare before setting the large stack on her lap, glancing at the first name, and transfiguring and extra crystal tumbler into a large wastebasket.

Five minutes later

The wastebasket as very full and her stack considerably lighter. She set the next few names on the table, not counting them out, but not hopefuls. She was then left with four in her lap. She glanced at the names.

1. Draco Malfoy

2. Ron Weasley

3. Joseph Beal

4. Severus Snape

She glanced at Ron's once more before setting it on the unhopeful pile. Ron was too immature and too controlling for her liking, as well as too close. Joseph Beal's went next, a 90-year-old man did not appeal to her. So then she sat with two Deatheaters, both with dark pasts. She read through both of the contracts before passing the two pieces of parchment to Dumbledore.

"This is what I am left with now." She said grimly, "I ask for your advice headmaster"

"I am afraid that it is ultimately your decision to make not mine, but I must inform you that the younger of your choices is not exactly, how do you young ones put it? Oh yes I remember," he paused dramatically. "Straight."

Hermione stared dumbly at him her mouth slightly open she took a shuddering breath before shakily asking. "Can I possibly grab something from my room real quick?"

"Of course, dear" he said," by all means use my floo"

"It's connected?" She asked

"Yes as are few rooms that aren't in the castle."

Hermione suppressed a shudder before thanking him and taking a small bag of floo powder with her throwing a pinch into the flames, which turned an ominous shade of sickly green before she called out Head Girl's Rooms, and stepped into them. She tumbled into her room the bag floo powder in her hand. She went to her trunk, reached in and pulled out a box the size of a matchbook. After 4 _engorgio_ charms it was to its proper size and sitting in the corner of her sitting room. A 35 cubic foot refrigerator and freezer stocked full with Mountain Dew. She removed a 6-pack of mini cans and turned to the fireplace once more. After speaking clearly, headmasters office and throwing another pinch of floo powder into the fireplace she emerged victorious.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah I remember Draco's gay." she stated simply

"I guess that's to way to put it Miss Granger" Dumbledore said. "What are those?"

"A very potent form of muggle medicine, they're called Dew shots" she chimed

"Ah and umm what exactly does the Dew do? Dumbledore asked.

"It's a non-alcoholic form of firewhiskey, better taste, no hangover, no regrets of foolish behavior the next morning, and they come in travel-size." She said

She promptly removed one from the plastic rings, opened it with a pop and a hiss, which startled the headmaster, and proceeded to down in the whole thing in exactly 6.4 seconds, or three gulps.

"Well that leaves Snape", said softly

She promptly signed the twenty-three letters and two spaces. After she had finished every scrap of parchment vanished in evanescence.

After the dissipation of the parchment there were four harsh knocks on the door and none other than her new fiancé entered.

"Dumbledore, we have a problem," he then spied Hermione,"Oh please tell me you didn't see it yet."

"If you're referring to your proposal, I've already signed it" she chirped.

If it was possible for Snape's sallow skin to become any paler it did so at this time. He closed his eyes and took and unsteadied breath.

"You short-sighted little twit." She sneered

"Is that any way to speak to your fiancé?" she asked of him.

A ghost enters through the closed door behind Snape, she is dressed in fine evening gown, hugging her every curve. Her hair was down in long slivery wisps. The longest tresses only reaching abut mid-back. Her face is one that tailors itself to her natural beauty. Hermione doubted that the woman at least when she was a woman had to wear much make-up. She was humming a tune that Hermione had heard once, although she didn't remember the name, but something about a man named Earl and how his wife and her best friend killed him.

"It's not as if he talks to me any nicer, and I'm his wife." Charity said

"Dead ex-wife." He ground out through clenched teeth.

All the effects of sugar and adrenaline drained out of Hermione faster than she had drained the can earlier, she thought of only one thing.

_What have I done? _

Evanescence: To dissipate or disappear like vapor.

A/n I finished this chapter at roughly one so please pardon any punctuation or minor grammatical errors we may have over looked. Thank you, and good night.

Thank you so much for EVERYBODY that reviewed the last two chapters, we are terribly sorry about the down time between our updated, and we beg for you forgiveness.

(and of course they come in travel size) BWWWAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Thanks!

http: of Cups

http: of Swords


	4. New Discoveries

Sorry about the long delay but finals suck. We are now on our summer hiatus and plan to write just a little more often. Thanks so much for reading/reviewing. Please continue to enjoy Wenya Verne.

Ereb Ithil

After a brief talk with the headmaster, Hermione found herself sitting opposite Snape, no, Severus in his, soon to be their, quarters. She suppressed yet another shudder before taking a sip of her lukewarm tea. The conversation was nonexistent and beginning to drive her nuts.

"Um….Severus?" she said squeakily. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Severus?"

"What is it now?" he growled. "If you cannot tell I'm not jumping for joy at the idea of being married… again."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a question," she said.

"What on earth could the Gryffindor know-it-all not know?"

"How did Charity die?"

"That, Miss Granger, is none of your business."

"Hermione."

"As far as I am concerned, until such time as you are no longer my student, I will call what I please."

"So am the same courtesy?"

"If you wish, thought I do suggest you keep any that don't involve 'Professor' in them to yourself."

"Or what, Sevie-Wevie."

"Or shall find yourself in a very unflattering position."

"I cannot possibly imagine what could worse than this right now."

"Well, death for starts."

"And you believe that I'm afraid of that right now. You forget I was there for the killing of Voldemort and I also saw one of my best friends die."

"I'm not interested in war stories right now, Miss Granger." He stood and began to walk out.

"You never answered my question."

"And I do not plan to, Miss Granger, If you so desire, as her yourself."

"Fine, then, I will."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger." He slammed the door.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?"

When no answer came, she slumped into her chair.

"Well this is just bloody wonderful."

She looked around at the sound of a faint humming. Charity's silvery form slid through the wall beside her. The ghost kept traveling through the room, giving Hermione no indication that she had even been noticed.

"Umm, excuse me, Charity?"

"Hmm, what? Oh, hello, Miss Granger."

"Hermione, please."

"Yes, of course."

"Would mind terribly if I asked a fairly odd question?"

The ghost floated back towards her and hovered a couple of inches above the chair Severus had previously occupied.

"Not at all, ask away."

"How did you die?"

"Oh," the faint features seemed to sadden as the ghost remembered her form, or lack there of.

"Kind of a long story."

"I have plenty of time."

"I imagine you do."

"Well, I can't recall the actual date, unlike the other ghosts in this castle, I don't care to remember the date I left the living, well sort of. You tend to lose track of these things over time."

"That's okay, I just to know if I just signed my death certificate."

"Hmm, Oh no dear. I was killed…by a ….uh….group of…death eaters."

Hermione's face paled.

"Severus and I were posing as a muggle couple in order to go to a movie premiere."

"Severus…what?"

"You heard me, he cleans up quite nicely. I was a dancer in a scene."

"What movie?"

"What, oh, a Jim Henson film, Labyrinth I think. I was called in at the last moment."

"Oh, I saw that, I really enjoyed it."

"Anyway, we were walking in on her red carpet when a pack of death eaters flew and began throwing random curses and hexes. I was unfortunate enough to catch the Avada curse. I happened to be standing in front of Severus, or else he would have been hit. The group didn't realize until it was too late that we were there."

"Oh."

"But, things happen and times changed and both have moved on. He is marrying again and I'm just sort of here. He still doesn't know of my unfinished business."

"And that is?"

"None of your business."

Hermione sighed. "Well, as long as I don't' end up dead in a few months, I guess this won't be to bad. You will help me, won't you?"

"Hmm?"

"You will help me get used to all of this?"

"Huh, me what?"

"You will help get used to being married, right?" she asked, tears brimming.

"Of course dear, well I can try."

"You have no idea what that means to me."

"You are most welcome dear."

Hermione yawned.

"There is a room down the hall if you wish to stay there tonight."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I don't think I can make it alone tonight, up in the tower that is."

"Of course dear, follow me."

The next morning, Hermione to off-key singing, cursing and the sound of a very grumpy man being awoken. She smiled in spite of herself. Charity in through the wall she had been staring at.

"He's up, might as well talk to him now. He is most persuadable at this hour."

She pulled out of the bed and transfigured the pillow sham into a long red robe, She walked into the sitting rooms and was surprised by the amount of sunlight that was streaming in through the windows.

"Windows in the dungeons?" she murmured softly.

"Yes, I do enjoy some sunlight in the morning," he replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

She sat down across from him, not saying anything.

"What do you want now?"

"Some breakfast preferably."

"So go get it from the house elves, why are you bothering me."

"Well, you had better get used to it Sevie-Wevie, we are getting married after all."

"Well, I could care less."

"When do you want to get married?"

"Yule, plenty of time for you to graduate."

"What?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Didn't Albus tell you?"

"Tell Me What?"

"You are graduating mid-term."

"What?"

"Because you are such a know-it-all, and you decent marks in all of your classes and with this stupid law thing, you are being granted the honor of taking your N.E.W.T.s before Yule. Besides, I really don't want to bed a student. It is very unethical."

Hermione began thinking of how one could kill a ghost. How was he any easier to get along with at this hour?

"Wait a minute, how did you get down here?"

"Charity showed me the extra room to stay in for the night. Shouldn't I just move in now, it would make thing so much easier."

"For you perhaps."

"Considering my thing have yet to be unpacked, it would be much easier now, then mid-term."

"Do whatever you please, just please, don't bother me."

"Whatever?"

"Yes, no just leave me alone please."

Hermione smiled, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Yay! Chapter 4 is done. Major kudos to your beta, Crystal, for sticking with us through all of our clumsy mistakes. Thanks Crystal!

Look for chapter 5 in a couple of weeks, until then, please review.

Thanks!

Ereb Ithil


End file.
